bbofandomcom-20200214-history
Hunted
Plot In Downtown Charlotte, at night, a small apartment building is on fire. The Fire Department is there getting people out. A firefighter comes out of the building with a man, who is coughing. The man sits down outside the building. He suddenly looks up. Man: Wait! My daughter, she's still in there! You have to go back! He starts running towards the building, firefighters chasing him. Bryce* as a mollusk-like humanoid with red skin and barnacle-type things on him jumps down in front of the man stopping him. Man: Who are you?! Bryce*: I'm Water Hazard. Man: Can you help my daughter?! Water Hazard: Not while you're asking me questions. The man nods and Water Hazard runs and jumps into the building. He runs into a room and see's nothing. He hears a scream above him. He runs out of the room and jumps up to the second level. Water Hazard breaks down the door and see s a little girl in a corner. He runs up to her and squats next to her. Water Hazard: I'm Water Hazard, what's your name? The Girl: A-Amy. Water Hazard: Okay, Amy, I'm going to get you out of here, but you have to trust me. Okay?(Amy nods) Water Hazard picks her up and rus towards the door. A piece of the ceiling falls down, trapping them. Water Hazard turns and sees a window and runs towards it. He leaps out the window, doing a somersault. He lands and jogs over to Amy's dad. Man: Amy!(hugs Amy) Thank you, Water Hazard. Water Hazard nods and runs of into the street. In space, on an alien battle ship, an alien with a squid head and spiky armor is overseeing three individuals battle robot drones. One is a mechanical crab-like humanoid with golden armor,, his left arm is a large pincer. The second is a humanoid with black and purple armor on. The third is a bulky humanoid in black armor. Alien: Enough.(the others stop and look up at him) You three have all been hired. Go, and retrieve my prize.(points to a screen) The screen shows a picture of the watch. Theme Song Bryce arrives back at home. He walks inside and goes to his room to lay down. His mom stops him before he can get to his room. Melanie: Where were you? Bryce: I was outside. Just walking. Melanie: Look, Honey, ever since that discussion we had last week, you've been acting weird. I mean you sneak off randomly, don't call when you're on your way home, stay up later than normal. If something's going on tell me. Bryce: I want to tell you, but I don't think you'll believe me. It's just really..... Odd. Melanie nods understandingly and lets Bryce to his room. Bryce turns on the tv in his room and starts watching the news. Anchoman: This just in, three odd looking people, or aliens, have been spotted in the street of Downtown Charlotte.(The screen shows the three bounty hunters) Bryce:'' Uh-oh. I need to get downtown. But Mom wont let me out.(smirks deviously) Bryce runs into the bathroom and slams down the faceplate, transforming into a hooded figure with big blue eyes and black skin. '''Big Chill:' Yes, Big Chill! Big Chill turns intangible and flys through the wall. End Scene The crab-like alien picks up a small car and throws it. The purple alien shifts his gauntlets into cannons and begins firing at civilians. The bulky alien just walks through the street. Big Chill lands on a roof near the wreckage. Big Chill: I should talk first, maybe their just scared or something. He jumps off the roof and glides down; he closes his wings and walks into the middle of the street. He bounty hunters look at him. The purple alien: Crali, tutwan, gaia shron. Bulky alien: No,(pulls out a pistol) Necrofrigians aren't native to this planet. That's the human.(the hunters charge Big Chill) Big Chill: Uh-oh. Big Chill turns intangile as the crab lunges at him; the crab falls through and freezes solid. Big Chill: Oh, I like that. The crab's head breaks out of the ice. The crab: That'll be the last time you trick Kraab!(he breaks free) Big Chill:(flying and dodging laser shots from the purple one) Your name is Kraab? That's hilarious!(turns and freezes the purple one with ice breath) Ha!(the bulky one rams him with a hoverboard, knocking him out of the air)(getting up) Ooh. That'll hurt later.(rubs his head and looks up. The hunters face him and walk towards him) I need some help.(the hourglass symbol appears on his chest. The dial turns clockwise one click and the center pops out) If you say so(hits the symbol)(transform) Everglade: Whoa, I can shift forms?(The hunters stop at this sight) Y'all're in trouble now(fires a stream of fire at the hunters.) The hunters dodge and begin shooting lasers at Everglade. Everglade dodges and shoots at the purple one. The purple one falls and lands on Kraab. Kraab: Hey! Watch it!(the bulky one flies past on his hoverboard) Show off. The purple one: Gallinth, choocha. Kraab: Six-six, my friend, you are a genius. End Scene The bulky alien has Everglade cornered in an ally. Everglade desperatly throws fireballs at the bulky one. They have no effect. Everglade: Man, you're lucky you've got that armor.(the bulky one's helmet retracts into his suit, revealing his head. He is a Diamondhead) You're Diamondhead? The bulky one: No, My name is Tetrax. Everglade: Okay, Tetrax, tell me, what are you after? Tetrax: The Infinity, of course.(Everglade gives him a confused look) The device on your wrist. It's very important to my client. Everglade: Is he the one who sent it here?(Tetrax shakes his head) Then who did? Tetrax: Azmuth, but he wants my client to have it, your gaining it was a mistake. Everglade: Well I'm sorry but(revert) it doesn't come off. I've tried. Tetrax: It's not that simple. My client has tools designed to remove the Infinity aboard his ship. Bryce: You want me to go up to this guy's ship so you can remove the watch? I mean, I'm no space police or anything, but I need to know that this guy isn't gonna use it it for evil. Any paperwork? Kraab and Six-six land behind Tetrax. Tetrax turns around. Kraab: Hand over the kid. And we'll be taking the Infinity to the client.(Tetrax raises an eyebrow in confusion) We decided to work together, split the reward, and you in half(closes his pincer rapidly) End Scene Kraab: Now hand him over! A bright, green flash of light evelops the ally and Water Hazard takes Bryce's place. Water Hazard: I'm not going with anyone.(blasts Kraab and Six-six with water from his hands, knocking them back.) Water Hazard jumps over Tetrax and begins running. Tetrax puts his helmet on and gets on his hoverboard; he chases after Water Hazard. Kraab and Six-six get up, Six-six flys upward and Kraab spins his legs and tunnels underground. Water Hazard turns and blasts Tetrax with water, knocking him of his board. Water Hazard: Ha ha.(turns back around) Ah!(rammed by Six-six) Oh, ow.(gets up rubbing his head) I might need something else.(reverts) Bryce twists the dial and selects an alien sasquatch with white fur on his upper-middle chest and head, blue-gray fur on his lower chest, grey fur on his torso, and black fur on his legs and arms. Bryce: Here it goes(slams the faceplate down)(Transformation Sequence: White electrified fur grows and travels up his arm and covers his face. Electricity shocks his body, forming silver bolts on him. Roars with his arms up for the pose) Bryce*: Help me out here(his eyes flash white as he charges his body with electricity) I like it! Y'all ready to fight- Uh... - Shocksquatch?!(he charges his fist with electricity and charges Kraab) Kraab: Ha!(grabs Shocksquatch's fist)(is shocked by the electricity) AAAAAHHH!!!!(falls unconscious) Shocksquatch:(turns towards Six-six) You're next, Boy-oh!(Six-six backs away slowly)(charges electricity) AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!(fires a bolt of lightning from his mouth) The bolt hits Six-six and throws him into a far away building. Shocksquatch turns and faces Tetrax. Tetrax: Hmm, fire away. Shocksquatch: I-ah, I guess I'll go with you.(revert) Tetrax: No, keep the watch. It's in good hands. Bryce: But, your payment and the client. Won't he be angry? Tetrax: If he can't find me, he'll take it out on them(nods backward)(walks up to Bryce) Here(hands him a hoverboard) Bryce: Don't you need this? Tetrax: No, I've got a ship in orbit. I'll get up there and leave. Bryce nods. Tetrax presses a button on his wrist and teleports away. THE END Aliens Used *Water Hazard''(Debut; offscreen transformation) x2 *Big Chill(Debut)'' *Shocksquatch''(Debut)'' Trivia *Bryce(Water Hazard) introduces himself as Water Hazard *Bryce appears to have named some of the aliens already *It seems that Bryce has practiced with the aliens a little *Big Chill's species is revealed *Shocksquatch makes his debut appearance *Shocksquatch's transformation sequence is shown for the first time. Category:Episodes